rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hidden Scorpius XI/My impressions on "A Much Needed Talk" (V4-E8)
HAPPY NEW YEAR, YOU PEEPS! And with that out of the way, let's go back onto the story-time with Drunkle Qrow. *For the record: I still DESPISE RT's Video Player. WHY CAN'T THEY JUST USE FLASH?! *Something I noticed in Weiss' clip of the opening: In the second shot it shows Klein in the foreground with Shoehorn in the back, while the third shot shows Jacques in the foreground and Ironwood in the back. Seeing their placements and their current disposition towards Weiss, this might have been a hint of Shoehorn's true colors. *We cut back... NOT where we were left off. The story-time was off-screen... They have, once again, neglected the much praised story-telling technique of "Showing, no Telling," by skipping Qrow's narration of things and conveying the information to the audience through the kids' reaction. Shakes his head in disaproval. *Scratch that, it was just the story of the Maidens. And here I was expecting something new. *Salty Jaune is Salty. *Ruby makes a Meta-question, but Jaune's saltyness answers her (and us) with the bluntness of a rhinoceros. *"Not many people are super religious these days." You can say that again. *Okay, one being of creation and life vs one being of destruction and death. Basic, but classic. *I'm just imagining Qrow doing Impossible Shadow-Puppetry on that rock. *That, is actually a really good myth of Man's origin. Created by two opposite beings as a compromise. However, tactical blunder on the eldest's part. The Grimm are in the world, tipping the balance off to Desctruction's favor. The eldest should've made something like the Grimm that would share his desire for protection. That's my opinion. **And on that note, this retcons the premise that man came before the Grimm. *Oh, so the Relics are the gifts from the gods to Humanity: Knowledge, Creation, Destruction and Choice. And each academy (built by Ozpin's predescesor) guards one of the relics. **Four Relics. Four Academies. Four Kingdoms. Four-Men Huntsmen teams. Four Arc-Numbers instaces! *So, Salem wants the Relics for something bad. Not hard to figure out. Why does she want the maidens too then? *Back in Menagerie... Are those bird-cages? *FAUNUS TRIGGER* (jk, but that is still odd). *Blake and Ghira, both are adorkable. *Whoah. OK. We're talking about that. Not ankward at all! **And you're one to talk, Mr. Chesthair. *Uh-oh... Blake has some (more) Guilt issues. Seems that their last meeting went a little sour. *Y'know, this catharsis is refreshing. *... goddammit Sun. *Back in... somewhere in Mistral (where are they?) *OK! You know s**t is serious when NORA VALKYRIE is talking serious. *Okay, nothing witty to say about this conversation. Schools are on high alert. Most of the humor comes from Qrow himself, which isn't much. *Nora raises a good point... WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!? *Whooooah... So Qrow's Semblance is... being unlucky? What kind of lame-**s power is that?! *And back with the Butt-monkey. *Okay, Sun is just trying to raise the red-flag. Blake tosses his Scroll down the balcony... and accidentally finds the red-flag herself... That'f funny. *"A freaking NINJA?" Dude, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A NINJA! *Concerned Kali is concerned. *Well, the morning is the only sunshine in that camp. *Oh boy, Qrow is poisoned... Called it. Okay, serious talk here, I love the writing in this chapter. It was subtle, but most of the words used were rightly chosed in some of the most important parts of the dialogue. I really enjoyed it. Damn cliffhangers, though. Category:Blog posts